


Sharing

by FreeShavocadoo



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Conflict Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trope Fic, bed sharing, snarky banter flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Takano hates Hirai, Hirai loves pissing Takano off. Usually Ranmaru would mediate between the two of them, yet now Ranmaru is in Rasen and neither know what to do with themselves.





	Sharing

It was simple. Takano did _not_ like sharing.

It didn’t matter how many times Ranmaru’s voice was in his head telling him to loosen up, to live a little and to stop being so tightly strung. Ranmaru was now in prison and there was absolutely nothing Takano could do about it, finding a severe absence of sarcastic remarks and surprisingly gentle touches. It was hard to adjust to living with someone so wholly that once they were gone, it was almost like they had never existed to begin with. No fur coat hanging haphazardly across their couch, no shoes scattered near the front door to the apartment. Even the smell of his aftershave, which he always insisted on coating himself in, was barely detectable now. It drove Takano crazy but he’d always found ways to occupy himself when he was heavy with emotion, immersing himself in fixing the fragments of Doubt after their fight.  The little brat Hirai was another thing entirely.

Even only one day after Ranmaru being put in Rasen, Hirai was moping around like his life force had been drained from him. It drove Takano crazy, seeing him slope around like Ranmaru had died rather than been locked away. Though Takano was upset, he always knew it was inevitable with the way Ranmaru acted that something like this would happen. Hirai instead insisted on lying around on the couch, clutching one of Ranmaru’s old jumpers like a teddy and sniffing it like it brought him comfort. The both of them had avoided the bed the first night, having rarely both been in the same bed with Ranmaru at the same time. With the way they usually operated, one would usually be out on business whilst the other was at home with Ranmaru. However, now they both face the awkwardness of being both home at the same time and Takano is already two seconds from snapping at Hirai to suck it up or fuck off.

Their relationship had always been unsteady, mainly only keeping it together for Ranmaru’s sake. He never called them both out on it, though he would occasionally give a sharp stare if they began arguing right in front of him, or if Takano was too harsh with Hirai. Alternatively, whenever Hirai would start getting in Takano’s face, especially when he’d had a drink and gotten braver, Ranmaru would tell him to cut it out. Though Hirai was fully aware of the circumstances behind Takano loathing physical contact with almost everyone but a few people, mainly Ranmaru, it didn’t stop him from attempting on occasion with a brushing hand here or there. Takano genuinely wonders if Ranmaru would miss Hirai _that_ much if he killed him- especially when Hirai is now sniffling into Ranmaru’s jumper. Once the waterworks started, they were almost impossible to stop.

“Will you cut it out?” Takano hisses, glaring over at the couch with as much malice as he feels. Maybe he’s projecting his frustration a little but still. Whilst he’s been out trying to pick up all the pieces of Doubt, Hirai had remained at home, a dark cloud over his head. It infuriated him.

“S-shut up,” Hirai sniffles, his glare barely even classifying as one, more pitiful with tear tracks down his face and a splotchy red face, “asshole.”

“Fuck off back to your own place if you’re going to cry all day.” Takano seethes, putting the book he hadn’t even really been reading down on the coffee table and eyeing Hirai with annoyance. How someone with a temperament as explosive as Ranmaru liked Hirai was always beyond any explanation Takano could come up with, never being able to even ponder why Ranmaru found Hirai so endearing.

“I’ve not got anywhere else to go.” Hirai’s voice is small as he buries it into Ranmaru’s jumper, his face now completely hidden. He curls up on his side and keeps his hands up to his face, holding Ranmaru’s jumper like a lifeline. Maybe, maybe some part of Takano can relate to that sentiment a little. Not having anywhere else to go. That doesn’t change the fact that he wants to knock Hirai’s teeth out when they’re alone together, though.

“Well then stop crying.” Takano replies, rolling his eyes a little and marching into the bathroom. Perhaps it’s time for a change, now he’s got time to pass through until Ranmaru gets back. His hair has been irritating him for a while, always stuck between one style and another.

Like clockwork, the brat sticks his head around the door, one hand still holding the jumper and stares with curious eyes. He disappears before showing back up with the hair clippers and some scissors. Takano finds the whole thing presumptuous though it is less annoying than seeing him crying in a lump on the couch, so he bites his tongue just this once.

“What are you gonna do with it?” Hirai stares, tilting his head. When he moves his hand up to run his fingers through Takano’s hair, Takano freezes. Though he’s aware Hirai is not a malicious person, nor is he unaware of Takano’s usual dislike of contact, it doesn’t stop the automatic flinch. Yet Hirai’s fingers gently smooth through his hair and Takano allows it for a moment before moving away. “I think you should shave it.”

“Why the hell would I take your advice?” Takano snarls, picking up the scissors and beginning to hack at his hair haphazardly to get the length down. Hirai watches him through the mirror, his eyes still slightly red though no new tears are falling now, thankfully.

“Because I’m not an old man who doesn’t know what looks good.” Hirai smiles, sickly sweet, hanging off Takano’s shoulder to look into mirror at him. “You have a nice face, even if your personality leaves an abundance of things to be desired.”

“Like I give a shit what some little weasel thinks.” Takano glares at him, finally picking up the clippers and going through his hair with ease. It wasn’t the first time he’d shaved his hair entirely off, though that had been a long time ago and for different reasons entirely. Back then he wanted to be certain people knew who he was. Now, he didn’t need to try. It was oddly gratifying.

“It’s a shame you’re so miserable all the time, Takano-chan.” Hirai sings, bringing him a razor to truly clear up the remainder of his hair. “Not that it’d change your awful demeanour.”

“Fuck off.” Takano sighs, running the razor over his head with ease, until it gets to the back of his head. When Hirai takes the razor, it takes every fibre of Takano’s being not to yell at him to put it down this instance. Hirai has a surprisingly fast and delicate hand, making fast work of the rest of his head in a matter of minutes.

“Thanks.” Takano’s tone is clipped, as usual, though Hirai just nods simply and stares at him for a moment.

“Looks better like that.” He says, touching Takano’s head. “It’s like when you put trash in a bag rather than on the floor. It’s one step up from being as disgusting as it was before.”

“Do you want to die?” Takano glares, shoving Hirai out of the way of the door and making his way to the bedroom. He’d sleep on one of the couches again, or in the spare room that was rarely used, but he was tired and wanted to be comfortable. He strips off and changes into a pair of comfortable pajama bottoms, sliding under the blankets and already noting the absence of Ranmaru’s half naked body curled around him. The bed feels unusually large.

Half an hour feels like an eternity, tossing and turning until he’s so irritable he almost gets out of the bed. Then he sees the door open, Hirai’s face poking round, unusually uncertain.

“What?” Takano grumbles from under the blanket, arms folded as he wonders why sleep insists on evading him.

“I can’t sleep.” Hirai says simply, still hovering near the doorway. Takano’s first instinct is to ask Hirai why telling him is going to change that, yet he attempts to stop himself. Both for the sake of Ranmaru and the long time they’ll have to spend together before they see him again.

So, Takano lifts up the blanket without saying a word and he’s barely raised his arm fully upwards before Hirai has slammed the door shut behind him and stripped down to his boxers, practically diving into the bed under the blanket. Takano barely has time to register his confusion before Hirai’s arms and legs move around him like a vice, having clearly took it as an invitation to cuddle Takano the way he would with Ranmaru, rather than an offer to just sleep in the same bed. Whilst Hirai is a little bony, whilst he wiggles around a lot before he settles down and even though his small noises of content aren’t the same as Ranmaru’s, Takano finds it oddly comforting. Especially when Hirai’s head lies on his chest and he doesn’t so much as blink twice at his scars, though Hirai being Hirai, completely impulsive, he runs his fingers over them gently before locking his arms back around Takano. It’s almost too soft, too domestic for Takano. Especially with this little _brat_ of all people.

“Stop glaring at me and move your arm around me properly, or it’ll go dead.” Hirai has the nerve to demand, even going so far as to move Takano’s arm himself. Takano can barely protest from the shock of it all, wondering if this demanding behaviour and bratty attitude is really what enticed Ranmaru to begin with. Probably.

“Shut up, brat.” Takano growls, settling down and adjusting to the weight of Hirai half on top of him, the way Hirai’s head lay still on his chest so naturally.

“Please don’t move.” Hirai says, his voice now not teasing or mocking but genuine. Takano may be lying a little if he said it didn’t hurt him to hear, a little.

“Whatever.” Takano replies, as though there’s a possibility that he could ever want to move from under the reassuring and warm weight of Hirai, to move away from the arms and legs around him and the feeling of soft breathing against his scars. Hirai places one small kiss over them before falling soundly asleep, gentle snores the only noise in the room.

_Ranmaru is going to laugh himself to death when he gets home._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so another trope fic, haha. Let me know how you're liking these, I have a few more planned!


End file.
